The Prophecy
by her0ngray
Summary: Post CP. The Institute receives a prophecy. On what will happen in the war between good and evil. Tessa, whilst struggling with her love life, has to try her best to help everyone she loves as they are put to risk. Maybe even by her...


**AN: Well hi fellow fanfictioner's (I am hoping thats a word since auto correct most definitely doesn't agree with me) First off this is my first public fanfiction so... uhhh... sorry in advance. I know I am not the best writer but I have always wanted to put one of my many fan fictions up here. I hope you enjoy! More information at the bottom:)**

* * *

"What do you mean by prophecy?" Tessa asked Jem as they walked down the institute hallway heading towards the library.

"Well, in our world when we are in a significant disadvantage to somebody plotting against us which can result in a lot of shadowhunter lives being lost; we get a prophecy from one of the angels. Basically they are sent to where it is needed most through the mail in a gold envelope. Only the people inhabiting that place may read it though. It is a little mundane but that's the way it works." He explained to Tessa. They rounded a corner the library doors now in sight.

"And by most needed it has been sent here. To the London institute. For only us? Because we are in danger of some sort?" she replied

"It seems so." Jem said grimly pausing to look at Tessa just before he pushed the oak door open.

Charlotte, Henry, Sophie, Gideon, Bridget, Cecily and Will were seated at the table in the Library.

"Sorry we're late" Jem announced getting their attention "I had to collect Tessa" Jem and Tessa smiled at one another as they headed towards the table. They didn't see will duck down his head to avoid Tessa's gaze.

"Okay the, let's get on with it" Charlotte said her eyes on the gold envelope in the middle of the table. She picked it up and read

_Listen to this prophecy, if not you shall rue,_

_For the infernal devices will help you._

_Keep your ear out-for you will hear_

_Traitors amongst, betrayal is near._

_The end is close, the end is nigh_

_The battle will be short the loser will be high._

_The one rarely named Victoria will help in battle._

_For good, for bad, for lust or for tattle._

_To win you must not stall_

_But in the end time will tell all._

Charlotte took a deep breath and sat back in her chair signalling she was finished. Everybody around the table's minds was in overdrive. But only Tessa was focusing on one line. "The one rarely named Victoria". Tessa was trembling as her brain processed that one. For her middle name was Victoria.

"So any ideas as to what any of it means?" Charlotte announced breaking the silence.

"Well" started Henry- no surprises there Tessa thought with an internal grin- "It says that the infernal devices will help you. Wouldn't that be talking about Automatons? They are infernal and they are devices."

"Would anything of demon origin want to help a shadowhunter?" will enquired to himself. Then said more loudly,

"Traitors amongst us, betrayal is near. That's the one I am caught up on." Jem said his nose scrunched up. Tessa almost sighed in how adorable it was but caught herself quickly.

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Will said smirking. Cecily, who was sitting beside him lightly smacked him on the arm.

"This is serious William!" She said as she crossed her arms defiantly "a situation not to be made fun of."

"Thank you Cecily it's good that someone see's sense" Jem addressed her. Tessa felt a weird feeling at the pit of her stomach as they politely smiled at each other. She dismissed it.

_For good for bad for lust for tattle. _It kept on ringing in her head as the rest of the inhabitants chewed the fat on the prophecy even Bridget and Gideon were part of the conversation. Tessa's head got worse and worse until she could take it no longer. The pain was unbearable. She abruptly stood up. Conspicuously drawing attention to herself.

"I am terribly sorry" she said immediately but she could barely hear her voice over the pulsing of her head "I may have to turn in, for my head hurts terribly. My apologies" she finished as she sprinted out of the room.

Once she had made it to her room she slammed the door shut and slid down the wood. It was then that she black out

"I don't know Master Will. When I came here to wash the sheets she was just on the floor. It may have had something to do with her headache." Tessa woke up to Sophie's voice and groaned. Not because Sophie and evidently will was her. But because her head hurt. A lot.

"Is everything alright miss?" Sophie's insistent voice enquired.

"I'm fine Sophie, nothing at all to worry about" Tessa said in a false cheery. Tessa opened her eyes to see not only Sophie and will but Jem, Gideon and Cecily too. "Well, hello there."

They all acknowledged her presence whether it be a smile (Jem) a wave (Cecily) a nod of the head (Gideon) whereas Will just examined his finger nails. "So… why are you all here, besides Sophie?" She asked curiously.

"uhh Tessa?" Cecily said calling attention to herself "We kind of heard you screaming. Like loudly. And considering all males in the house were in the library it couldn't have been for a good reason" Cecily smirked.

Tessa blushed a dark pink. She didn't know she had been screaming. Her dream had been one where there was a huge battle. In which she was on Mortmain's side. In the dream everybody died except her and mortmain. In which he started calling her Theresa Victoria Mortmain.

"Bad dream that's all. I am terribly sorry. God, that's embarrassing." Tessa said biting her lip.

After everyone had left her room Tessa looked at herself in the mirror and sighed in relief. Nothing had changed. That was her biggest fear. Not looking like her.

"Why the sighing?" A voice interrupted her thoughts. She jumped and whipped around only to see Will leaning on the doorframe.

"nothing." She said self-consciously. She probably would have looked like Jessamine. Inspecting her face in the mirror like that. Her fears were confirmed.

"I never thought you would but you doing that reminds me of Jessamine." He said vibrating in a silent chuckle. She didn't want him to think of herself like that so she surprisingly told her fears to Will. She sat down on her bed and looked at her cupped hands in her lap.

"I only check to make sure nothing's changed…" she said quietly. Will had heard her though. He pulled himself off the door and sat on the chair near.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously. This was out of character of him to take an interest in her.

"Well. Just with the whole shape shifting power. How do I know I am not leaving little bit of me behind. Every day it's the same. And espe-"she realised her voice was growing hysterical as Will caught her hands in his as he locked eyes with her fiercely

"You are yourself Tess. Nothing will be lost. "Tessa was surprised to say the least. There was a fierceness and protectiveness that shocked her, radiating off him. Will as if realising his position quickly let go off her hands and stood up walking quickly to the door. Then he turned back and said softly "You'll always be you."

* * *

**So that was my first chapter! A little short but anyway. I am hoping to get 5 reviews or more on this story. I will still continue writing it, I! just want to feel loved;) So that's basically it! With this story I realllyyy want to fit a lot of things in! What about Tessa meeting with an old friend from America? Maybe Tessa will be a shadowhunter. Maybe Will might contaminate himself with Demon Pox? that last one probably isn't the bestest plot line so I'll rule it out:D What do you guys think of the prophecy? I wanted it to rhyme:) hopefully it isnt too cheesy and predictable though:/ anyways, thanks for reading! any questions, just ask:) any suggestions, just suggest. Any virtual hugs, I'll hug back XD I only have one more week till the holidays so hopefully i can update more then... bye bye **waves****


End file.
